La llave
by Klan-destino
Summary: Hay veces en que todo se decide entre girar o no la llave de la puerta


Sé que si existen mis fans van a tratar de matarme pero una promesa es una promesa y acabo de escribir un yaoi (no no muchachos no estoy pacheco, no, no tampoco estoy ebrio) y ya que más vale tarde que nunca…. ¡Feliz cumpleaños FA-sama! Espero cumpla muchos años más y que siga aquí con nosotros, traumándome con sus extrañas razas alienígenas y con sus historias llenas de caos. Un beso enorme y espero disfrute de esta historia.

Kira introdujo la llave a la puertas de su departamento, casi como una puerta de Lovecraft lo introdujo a una nueva dimensión, el piso en el que habitaba, pero no intento entrar, permaneció un tiempo mirando el vaivén del llavero y después su inmaculado piso, quizás sus amigos siempre tuvieron la razón y el tenia un poco de mujer sobre como siempre trataba de tener todo limpio. Regreso algunos pasos y observo y el hombre que lo seguía desde la librería aun seguía tras sus pasos; decepcionado observo otra vez la calle desierta y sucia bajo la luz parpadeante de algunas casas habitadas por ancianos, ellos siempre dormían temprano… atrás había quedado el glamur del centro y sus grandes escaparates, de los antros de moda y de la ropa de marca. La mirada lo puso triste aunque no tuvo tiempo de ponerse mas melancólico al pensar en aquel sujeto que lo estuvo siguiendo, era un tonto, lo siguió desde la librería como un perro callejero al que por piedad le dan un trozo de sobras o una caricia en las orejas, lo siguió en el autobús y lo siguió toda la calle, se rindió cuando poco faltaba para su triunfo, a los pocos minutos de que le hubiera permitido entrar a su departamento, pequeño, limpio... pequeño y solitario… y al pensar en el no pudo definirlo como un imbécil, mas bien, trato de pensar en porque no estaba loco al estar dispuesto a aceptar a su acosador ¿deseos? ¿Excitación tal vez? lo dudaba, el nunca se movía de acuerdo a impulsos tan imbéciles como aquellos ¿entonces, estaba tan jodidamente solo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar a un acosador? esto resultaba más coherente, más racional… mas estremecedor, esa que durante las noches lo aterraba y que durante el día trataba de mitigar con sus escasas amistades y con su aburrido trabajo como restaurador de arte, si bien le fascinaba el mundo de las pinturas y su historia eso jamás le permitía trabajar en algo propio, sentía como poco a poco todas sus energías juveniles lo abandonaban , se estaba volviendo un adulto aburrido, 28 años, facciones correctas, atractivo, aunque esa piel con poco contacto con el sol y la eterna tristeza le habían cambiado la expresión lo suficiente para darle un aura de melancolía que ni es sus mejores borracheras como universitario le habían logrado arrancar. Kira podía pasar desapercibido, sobre todo si estaba rodeado de sus amigos, Renji siempre tenía ese aire de chico malo con el que no podía competir, siempre tenía chicas alrededor suyo, su banda de punk incluso ya había tenido una pequeña gira por la escena underground en Europa, Nnoitra a pesar de todo se había ido a vivir con Nelliel, los rumores que pertenecían o habían pertenecido a la guerrilla eran muchos, Ichigo y Orihime ya esperaban su primer hijo y podía seguir, antes cuando estudiaba arte y estaba lleno de idealismos no se fijaba en esas cosas, esas cuestiones le parecían banales , ahora el medio lo tenía sujeto y su poco carácter había sido derrotado por modas, hábitos, costumbres, actitudes… llevaba la moral burguesa atada, se la habían impuesto y su conciencia de vez en cuando se lo recriminaba.

Kira vio la puerta cerrada y lanzo una blasfemia. El hombre no tuvo la paciencia necesaria, si hubiera resistido un poco mas ahora podrían estar tomando un café o incluso un té, (bebida que adoraba por ser tan relajante) o quizás incluso le habría ofrecido ron, tenía una botella casi llena en su anaquel, ni para la vida bohemia servía. Le pareció extraño: un hombre lo sigue por casi una hora, insiste, utiliza todos sus argumentos, razonamientos y falacias, camina detrás de él, sube al mismo autobús, pasa por la misma ruta y de buenas a primeras, se esfuma como la exhalación de un cigarrillo ¿Creyó ver a un hombre cuando solo era un sujeto con varias coincidencias? ¿Solo era el inicio de un delirio al que doto de inteligencia propia y deseos hacia su persona? No, era real, existía, lo había seguido y estaba interesado en el, quizás solo se perdió en un puesto de revistas, se detuvo a comprar un chicle por el mal aliento, a lo mejor se encontró con un conocido que no pudo evitar y se vio obligado a charlar un poco.

Kira se reanimo: alguien avanzaba con bastante rapidez; se conforto pensando que se había retrasado por su culpa, se culpo por caminar tan aprisa, cuando estuvo cerca se dio cuenta que no era quien esperaba si no un simple peatón que paso a su lado sin notarlo.

Kira no se animaba a entrar, la persecución empezó desde que salió del trabajo tras varias horas extras que tomo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, era viernes y no sabía qué hacer, quizás podía ir a visitar a Hinamori y ver alguna película, quizás incluso ver a sus viejos amigos de la facultad aunque ya no se sentía cómodo con ellos, la idea solo duro unos minutos, tampoco quería ir a ver a sus nuevas amistades, eran tan planas… se sentía atrapado entre lo que no había podido ser y entre lo que era y no quería ser. Prefirio distraerse tomando el camino más largo que pudo a su casa, ver los aparadores con calma, quizás comerse un helado de vainilla, ver el bullicio de la ciudad y como poco a poco este desaparecía a medida que la noche avanzaba, desde el toque de teda no oficial impuesta por el narcotráfico ya nadie salía por las noches, a menos que fueras narcotraficante, policía, o tuvieras los suficientes huevos para ser guerrillero. Mañana seria sábado y podría dormir hasta tarde, para muchos dormir hasta después de las 10 era un lujo, a él le resultaba un tormento: si se levantaba tarde el resto del día transcurría mucho más rápido y otras 24 horas eran eliminadas del calendario de su vida sin que nada resultara de ellas, así que los fines de semana de Kira, tan ansiados por todos eran algo odiado por Kira, le resultaban tan monótonos y decadentes como su trabajo: acaso la sala de cine con Hinamori, un libro de moda ya que nunca tuvo la cabeza para leer los títulos que leían sus amigos, una salida al café ya era un evento, la desesperante visita a su madre que siempre terminaba en la misma discusión sin sentido sobre la ausencia de esposa e hijos, o por lo menos novia. Así que simplemente se encamino por la misma calle de siempre, mirando los mismos escaparates llenos de productos de las mismas marcas, el mismo desagradable paisaje de casas blancas ennegrecidas por el humo de los autos, las mismas caras que siempre le sonreían o cuchicheaban a su paso, eso le era cruel, nunca sabía que era lo que realmente pensaban de él, nunca sabía a qué atenerse, y nunca podía acercarse a ellos sin que sus defensas se activaran al máximo… obligándolo a ser callado y educado, pero jamás amigable.

Kira al igual que todos los trabajadores trato de alejarse del sitio donde laboraba, el transito era agotador , a Kira eso parecía importarle poco, evitaba los automóviles y a veces se entretenía mirando los productos, telas, ropa, objetos, paso junto a una exposición de cámaras fotográficas y pensó que nunca pudo seguir su verdadera vocación como fotógrafo aunque ¿Qué clase de fotografías podía tomar cuando no podía salir de la ciudad y en esta solo podía reflejar la decadencia propia del capitalismo? Entro a una librería y ojeo un par de novelas de amor, no le interesaba esa clase de novelas cursis, pero de vez en cuando trataba de creer que aun existía el amor, sintió una presencia cercana, no le prestó atención a pesar de que podía sentir su respiración en el cuello, por último, al oír una vos tranquila y varonil, puso la vista sobre el escaparate donde pudo ver una imagen masculina, Kira comenzó a caminar y a los pocos pasos se dio cuenta que lo estaban siguiendo, sonrió para sus adentros, el sujeto en cuestión quizás no sabía nada sobre cómo abordar a otros hombres, hacia en verdad mucho tiempo que nadie lo abordaba de ninguna manera, un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia lo removió a sus días en la facultad y el día en que tuvo que ir todo de blanco y un estudiante de filosofía, rastas en la cabeza y camiseta del Subcomandante Marcos le pidió consulta creyendo que era estudiante de medicina, sonrió, el recuerdo era agradable a pesar de que el joven en cuestión, bastante impaciente en verdad se fue al poco tiempo, era un joven bastante impaciente que según se entero ni siquiera termino la carrera. Pronto abandono sus intentos de coqueteo.

De nuevo Kira de detuvo ante una vitrina y fue alcanzada y oyó al tipo solicitar compañía, no, en realidad la ofrecía, le lanzo el sarcasmo de la generosidad y lo rechazo. No era un hombre desagradable, intentaba estar a la moda, tendría su misma edad o acaso un poco más, pero no llegaba a los 30, seguro era un trabajador de oficina o empleado en algún banco, y volvió a caminar dándole la espalda.

Se acabaron las palabras y comenzó a ser perseguido, caminaba y caminaba, se detenía en una repisa, veía a algún perro en la calle o simplemente le daba una limosna a un vagabundo, llego a la parada del autobús y se subió a su ruta de siempre, de pronto se sintió solo, de rejo se dio cuenta que el retraso de su acosador fue por el músico que entro a cantar algunas canciones del Tri. Luchando y empujando con los codos a la mitad del autobús volvió a estar a pocos pasos de ella, pero esta vez no dijo nada, solo se puso junto a Kira, sin volver la vista intento reconstruir los rasgos de su perseguidor, era atractivo, incluso lo recordaba un poco de los de su padre a su edad.

Bajo y continuo la persecución, Kira de detuvo ante un pequeño puesto de periódicos y compro una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un encendedor y el sujeto aprovechando el momento volvió a la carga afirmando que el también quería un cigarrillo y que dejara se lo invitara.

Las gracias que dio fue tan cortante que el dueño del puesto incluso se divirtió un poco, había visto esto miles de ves, pero nunca entre un par de hombres y se desilusiono un poco porque no hubo un intercambio de puñetazos frente a su puesto, así podría cobrarles todos los productos arruinados.

Esos momentos fueron empleados por el acosador para mostrarse cual vil pavorreal, se mostro en más de un ángulo y trato de hacerle notar a Kira que no era feo. Así fue, Kira se percato y continúo caminando fingiendo aun más indiferencia, los pasos que escucho atrás le confirmaron que su acosador no era alguien que¿ se rindiera fácilmente. Por lo menos es tenas se burlo por sus adentros. Caminaba tratando de llegar sin incidentes a la estación donde tomaba el siguiente autobús, se sabía observado y al menos agradeció llevar un par de pantalones que resaltaban su trasero, estaban algo gastados pero él prefería mostrar sus atributos físicos ante su cara que espantaba por aparentar siempre estar a poco del suicidio.

Llego a la siguiente parada y rápidamente se subió a la combi que lo dejaría cerca de su apartamento. se volvió a subir y esta vez fue directo al fondo con tal de no escuchar al ciego cantando himnos religiosos y lo que vio fue bastante gracioso, al menos para él, tras el ciego evangelista había un cartel promocionando el voto que mostraba al candidato de un partido conservador y al fondo, su acosador personal tratando de llegar y sentarse junto a él, bueno, al menos la rutina de un día se había roto.

Discretamente observo a su perseguidor y sus esfuerzos de llegar a su lado, con permiso, por favor, disculpe, déjenme pasar, nunca había notado cuantas frases se pueden decir para pasar por el autobús, y le pareció curioso que usaba un reloj idéntico al que empleaba Gin.

A Gin lo conoció en 2001, recordó, era Septiembre, el de reciente ingreso a la facultad de artes, el extraño de sonrisa extraña con algo de tiempo en la de política y tenían pocas horas que había llegado la noticia del ataque a las torres gemelas. Grupos numerosos de alumnos, muchos de los cuales ya estaban borrachos cantaban y coreaban porque se había difundido el rumor que habían sido mexicanos tratando de repetir la hazaña del General Villa invadiendo Columbus y hasta los maestros menos anti yanquis tenían algún sentimiento de orgullo que fueran mexicanos los que habían dado el más grande golpe al imperio del norte.

Kira entro tímidamente en uno de esos grupos, Renji que ya estaba muy borracho y daba vivas a la anarquía le puso un vaso de mezcal en la mano que Nnoitra no se lo pensé dos veces en tomar, le dieron otro y de golpe se topo a Gin y le comento bastante divertido que todo este tumulto terminaría tan pronto escucharan que no había sido un acto de venganza de mexicanos, si no un grupo de chiflados musulmanes. Ya su líder había confirmado su responsabilidad e incluso el Comandante Fidel Castro había condenado los ataques.

Poco después, sobrios y con resaca se enteraron de la verdad y la emoción de que podía comenzar una revolución se desvaneció y Kira se entero que el muchacho con el que había platicado se llamaba Kira, tres años mayor que él y con reputación de espeluznante, aunque poco le importo y comenzaron una amistad.

Una señora se levanto de su asiento y antes de que pudiera reaccionar su perseguidor se situó a su lado, para no tener que verlo rebusco en su mochila y saco una novelilla barata que Hinamori le había prestado, trataba de vampiros emos que brillaban en el sol, era absurda, cursi, fantasiosa y una gran ofensa a los vampiros.. y a Kira esas cosas le encantaban, y comenzó a leerlo sin darle la menor importancia al hombre que estaba a su lado.

El calor sofocaba, ninguna ventanilla abierta y pese a la prohibición muchas personas fumaban. En realidad la lectura no era muy profunda y eso molestaba un poco a Kira, ya que si no se podía hundir en el libro se daba cuenta de los rostros fofos o demacrados de los pasajeros, se daba cuenta del triste espectáculo de un ciego cantando himnos haciendo llamados de aleluyas y se daba cuenta que tenía un acosador a su lado.

Justamente este último se acerco un poco y casi al oído le pregunto ¿es bueno el libro?

Kira pudo sentir el cálido aliento del hombre y se estremeció, pero continuo con la vista ojeada a su mediocre libro buscando una respuesta, al fin volvió el rostro hacia quien lo observaba y le lanzo una mirada de indignación por interrumpir su lectura, mirada que fue contestada con una insolente, llena de cinismo, Kira bajo nuevamente los ojos.

Como si no estuviera siendo seguido levanto la mirada para verificar por donde iba, apenas alcanzaba la casa de los gatos obesos, aun faltaban un par de paradas y de pronto lo vio a él, y pensó que bien podía ser el vampiro que lo mordería, que había rechazado cientos de amantes a lo largo de la historia, que había viajado a través de las eras buscando a su compañero por la eternidad, que había dejado de teletransportarse para viajar con él en un sucio autobús, el vampiro que se convirtió en un mortal cuando su madre conoció al suyo, a Kira le dijo hola, hola con vos bastante sueva para que los demás pasajeros no lo escucharan . Kira volvió a sumirse en el libro, ya la única barrera que le quedaba para evadir al hombre que lo perseguía como perro de caza ya hincándole el diente en los cuartos traseros. Se inclino sobre el montón de clichés una vez más porque su vampiro se había convertido en un asesino, en un sádico que ya había encontrado a su nueva víctima y se regodeaba por el poder que ya ejercía sobre ella, que no podía escapar ni tener la voluntad suficiente para dar la vos de alarma, la pregunta fue obligada ¿podría ser un asesino, un secuestrador, un rufián? Súbitamente llegaron respuestas, demasiadas, vivía en una ciudad grande, sabía que pululaban en las calles asesinos en serie, pero esa imagen se fue rápidamente una vez más al ver el reloj que portaba su acosador, era el mismo que tenia Gin, el único hombre que amo.

Los demás hombres y mujeres que habían pasado o tratado de pasar por su vida los recordó, recordó su primera novia, así como cuando se dio cuenta que era homosexual y se había besado con su primo, recordaba mas rostros y nombres pero ninguno había entrado tanto en su ser como lo había hecho Gin. A Gin se le había entregado sin la boba idea de perder la virginidad, solo le surgió el deseo de hacerlo con él, simplemente una noche tras irse de borrachera tras ver el partido de la selección nacional se encaminaron a un motel, no dijeron palabra, no fue necesario, solo actuaron por instinto, sin ataduras, preguntas o proposiciones, solo piel y sudor, y gemidos y el dolor entremezclado con la explosión final de placer.

Kira y Gin habían concebido muchos proyectos para vivir juntos, incluso planearon como seria el departamento, lleno de música decía Gin, lleno de fotografías y arte decía Kira, esperaban disponer de algún dinerillo mensual entre la ayuda de sus padres y las obras que vendía Kira para poder pagar el departamento, incluso planeaban hacer fiestas e invitar a todos, incluso sabiendo la clase de personas que eran sus amigos, "putos pero no maricas" le daba ánimos Gin y por un tiempo creyó que en verdad podría ser feliz.

Tras un año de relación Gin le dio la noticia de que se iba a casar, al principio Kira emocionado le dijo que no esperaba pudieran casarse ya, que si tendrían que ir a Canadá o si habían legalizado los matrimonios gays en el país, pero le respondió con algo de vergüenza que no sería con él, y que se casaría con Rangiku en tres semanas, le dijo que esperaba comprendiera que un político no podía ser homosexual, que tenía que dar una imagen ante la sociedad y que finalmente el compromiso estaba desde los días del bachillerato.

Kira quedo devastado.

Por mucho tiempo se negó a creer en la noticia, Renji le dio una golpiza diciéndole que dejara de estar en estado de depresion, que la relación solo había sido un año y que había muchos peces en el mar, Nnoitra solo se rio y se rio y se rio hasta que Nelliel lo golpeo por ser tan insensible, solo Hinamori fue algo comprensiva pero ella era así con todos y no fue un gran consuelo, con el tiempo deserto de la universidad y se alejo de todo lo que le recordaba a Gin, trabajo un tiempo como maestro de ingles en una escuela primaria hasta que los padres de familia se enteraron de su homosexualidad y armaron el escándalo suficiente para que fuera despedido, al final termino en el museo restaurando obras ajenas.

Había llegado el momento, llego a su estación y bajo, su perseguidor hico lo mismo y se coloco muy cerca suyo, diciendo la enorme casualidad que bajaran en el mismo sitio, Kira fingió no escucharlo y trato de perderse entre la multitud, confundirse entre la gente, pero si cazador era un experto y lo localizo en poco tiempo, no permitió que su presa escapara, que estuviera a salvo de él.

A Kira jamás las calles se le habían hecho tan largas, nunca le habían parecido tan extensas, sin embargo no corría ni caminaba con prisa e incluso en ocasiones de detenía en alguna fachada que le resultaba particularmente linda, o con un decorado demasiado vulgar, en esas ocasiones vigilaba que aun lo fueran persiguiendo, confundido pensó nuevamente en su aspecto personal ¿en verdad valía la pena para que alguien lo siguiera tanto tiempo? él no se consideraba especialmente atractivo ¿Y si en verdad vive cerca y esa era verdaderamente su parada?

Cuando poco faltaba para llegar a su departamento, Kira pensó en lo solo que estaba, de sus paredes humedad y grises, cubiertas por imitaciones de obras maestras, todos realmente baratos y que solo reflejaban decadencia, en sus muebles comprados de uso. De lo silencioso que era. Y ese panorama lo aterro, era ingrato, cruel y por un momento odio al mundo devorador de sueños que no le había permitido estar con Gin. Fue cuando acepto la posibilidad de aceptar a su acosador.

Había desaparecido.

Se sintió como un tonto, lo había rechazado y al final también lo había alejado, no esperaba que en último momento desapareciera, se odio a sí mismo, pudieron haber platicado en el autobús y habrían caminado juntos, quizás era un gran tipo, y la idea del vampiro regreso. Era el vampiro que había viajado por el tiempo y el espacio buscándolo solo a él. Por su mente pasaron miles de posibilidades de haber encontrado a ese vampiro que había venido a sacarlo de su soledad, que lo salvaría de su mediocridad y de una vida sin emociones. Aquel podía ser el hombre indicado para meterlo de lleno en una novela de Anna Recee y darle la felicidad. a sus 28 años era un amargado, se había dado cuenta que todos sus amigos habían construido una familia o un futuro ¿Qué estaba haciendo él? La posibilidad de hacer otro tipo de vida parecía tan lejana como un viaje a Marte.

Podría no ir a Marte, pero si a Europa, a Paris, Praga, podrían ir a Londres e incluso a Burgos, eso es mucho pedir, tal vez sea pobre, se conformaba con el departamento que querían Gin y el, lleno de arte y de música.

Alguien lo alcanzo. Solo esperaba que fuera el comienzo de algo maravilloso.

- Me llamo Kira

- Yo soy Hisagi

- Vivo en este edificio.

-¿Solo?

- Si solo

- ¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo? Vi que a dos cuadras hay un café con buena música.

Ahora el silencioso era Kira, por un momento solo escucho los ruidos de la ciudad y a sus oídos llegaron como un grito de dolor.

- No, creo que es mejor que tomemos el café en mi casa, vamos entra.

Hisagi acepto y lanzo una sonrisa ante la ironía que una vez más tenía que seguirlo, tres pisos de escaleras a esas alturas ya poco le importaban.

Kira apenas entro al apartamento fue a poner un poco de música que de pronto considero romántica y apropiada para el momento que estaba pasando, escogió un disco de música de saxofón, le era un instrumento maravilloso que podía expresar miles de sentimientos, de hecho era uno de los recuerdos de Gin de los cuales se negaba a tirar.

Le pregunto qué quería, café, té, o algo fuerte como ron, Hisagi solo lo pensó unos segundos y eligió el ron, lo pidió sin mucho refresco.

Kira comenzó a platicar, sentía la necesidad de alejar toda soledad de él y le comenzó a contar muchas cosas, le conto de Renji y su gira en Europa, le conto de Nnoitra y Nelliel y su trabajo en las sierras del país asi como su sospecha de que trabajaban para la insurgencia de extrema izquierda en el país, le conto de Ichigo y Orihime y de cómo esperaban ya su primer hijo. A Hisagi le parecían pamplinas de un sujeto que inventaba historia para alejar su soledad pero poco le importo, sabía que ya había ganado. Kira platicaba y platicaba de sus conocidos a falta de mayores conocimientos. Ambos consumían a ritmo frenético el ron pero era obvio que Kira era el más afectado. En la medida que ms hablaban más seguro estaba que tenía el triunfo asegurado.

Kira estaba eufórico, disco tras disco le mostraba a Hisagi muchos estilos, rock alternativo que le había regalado Renji, el jazz de bella tristeza de Nelliel, y unos discos de trova cubana que no sabía que hacían ahí pero le parecían especialmente románticos. Al paso del tiempo y el alcohol Kira disminuyo sus confidencias y se sentó cerca de Hisagi, permitió que lo acariciaran y por primera vez en mucho tiempo el también acaricio. Hisagi se dio cuenta que Kira estaba lo suficientemente excitado y sin hablar lo condujo a la recamara.

A la mañana siguiente Kira despertó con una gran resaca y mientras se lavaba la cara recordó de golpe los hechos de la noche anterior, regreso a su habitación y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, no había nadie en su casa, pensó lo lindo que hubiera sido despertar con un beso como solía hacerlo Gin, pero también se sorprendió de ver que nada había sido un sueño. Estaba el reguero de discos, estaba la botella de ron vacía, pensó que no debía de alarmarse, que había salido a hacer una llamada telefónica para quien lo buscara no se preocupara, que tenía que trabajar los sábados y que volvería más tarde, mientras tanto el debería de descansar y quizás limpiar un poco su casa.

Cuando vio un papel doblado en la mesa se lleno de regocijo y pensó que era una carta de amor, un pequeño trozo de celulosa donde le diría lo feliz que fue a su lado y que esa misma noche se verían para pasear e ir al cine, incluso a cenar pero lo único que encontró fue un _gracias _escrito con letras vulgares y bastante toscas, abajo del papel un billete doblado como un mudo testigo de que por una noche, no hubo rutina en la vida de Kira.


End file.
